


In The Car We Were Looking For Ourselves (But Found Each Other)

by sapphicsanvers



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsanvers/pseuds/sapphicsanvers
Summary: What happens when Alex takes Maggie on a road trip to forget her father?





	In The Car We Were Looking For Ourselves (But Found Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ari_sanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ari_sanvers).



> Hello! This is my first time participating in the gift exchange and english is not my first language so I apologize for any typos. Hope you like it, happy reading!

Alex knew what this time of the year brought for Maggie. 

They had been friends for a year now, and the detective had once drunkenly confessed that around this time of the year, her father had kicked her out for being a lesbian. So Alex wanted to do something nice for her, but she didn’t know what, because since she had kissed her that time at the alien bar and then agreed to be just friends, things had been tense and kind of awkward. 

“What about buying her drinks all night at the alien bar?” Kara had said. 

But that made no sense, why would she help her friend bury her feelings down with alcohol, when she personally knew how destructive that could be. 

And then it came to her. The perfect idea. Taking her on a road trip to clear her head and be away from reality for a while. Plus they could actually work their awkward situation out if they were alone on the road with nothing else to do, and they could make it to the end of the week to San Francisco, California for Pride, since it was June. 

“Sawyer, how would you feel about me taking you on a road trip next week?” Alex said while she was beating Maggie’s ass at pool that night.

“You’re not serious.” Maggie said, taken aback by the question. Alex had become a huge part of her life in the last couple of months and she was already dreading what next week would be like. As per usual, she cleared up her work schedule to stay in her apartment for as long as possible and drink her sorrows away. But what Alex was asking was too much. She didn’t know if she could let her into the darkest part of herself, one that was full of insecurities and monsters. “Alex... that’s really nice and it means the world to me that you thought of that, but... I’m not sure if I wanna be with people when... uh... the storm comes… per say.” She rambled. 

“C’mon Maggie, it’ll be fun, and you’ll get to clear your head. Plus we could go to Pride in San Francisco for the weekend. Drinking your sorrows away in your apartment isn’t exactly healthy.” Alex said seeing right through her. She knew her too well. 

Maggie didn’t know what to do, Alex was giving her some serious puppy dog eyes and she couldn’t say no to those for some reason. Also the thought of them going to Pride together made her feel all tingly and warm inside. 

“Uhh, well okay then.” She said impulsively. 

“Yes! you’re not gonna regret it, I promise.” Alex replied giving her a bear hug. “Now let me finish beating your ass at pool.” 

/////

After talking to J’onn about it, Alex got a whole week and a half off, and her boss was actually happy that she did. Alex Danvers rarely took days off, before Maggie she was a workaholic with nothing else to full fill her life, but now she valued every single moment she spent with her friend. 

They would leave next Sunday and come back a week and a half after that. It was settled. Alex couldn’t wait, and Maggie found herself getting more excited about this trip than she had expected. So when Saturday finally came and they were both packed, sleep came easily, as they both couldn’t wait to be together on the road.

///////

When the day finally came Alex made sure that she didn’t forget anything, and Maggie as annoyed as she was at Alex’s perfect organization, was grateful because otherwise, she would have forgot to bring half the stuff she did. And while Alex was in charge of driving to their first destination, Maggie was in charge of the music, a thing she didn’t take lightly, having made an entire playlist for the occasion. 

They would stop for the night in a small town in the middle of nowhere and continue tomorrow. Their goal was to reach San Francisco for the weekend and take the road back to National City next Monday. 

“Hey did you bring any snacks?” Said Maggie, already bored of sitting in the car.

“Of course I did.” Said Alex winking at her. Maggie’s heart fluttered at the gesture. “They’re on the back seat, in my bag.” 

“Oh!! What do we have here, I’m starving!” Maggie said. “You brought Oreos?! A woman after my own heart Danvers.” Maggie said taking the bag of cookies. 

“Well I know you like them but I actually prefer chocolate chip cookies.” Alex replied. 

“Oh my god we can’t be friends anymore.” Maggie said dramatically, and Alex couldn’t help but to think that she didn’t want to be friends, friends was not enough. 

“Mhm ha yeah...” Alex said blushing. 

Maggie looked at her trying to decipher why was she all flustered all of a sudden, but finally decided to give the woman a rest. 

“Oh! I love this song!” Maggie said changing the topic, while “Tones of Home” by Blind Melon started playing. “You know, Blind Melon was one of my favorite bands growing up, so while you were going through your Punk phase back in the day, I was going through a Grunge one.” Maggie finished smiling at the memory. 

Alex loved when Maggie talked about her past with her. She knew that the woman barely opened up with anyone, and being one of the few people that she trusted, made her feel special. 

“Oh really? So you can’t tease me anymore. You also were the “I’m not like other girls” teenager were you?” Alex smirked. 

“Mmmmm maybe.” 

Now it was Maggie’s turn to blush. 

When they got to their first stop after driving for what felt like an eternity, they were both exhausted. They stumbled through their hotel room and fell asleep almost instantly. With their hearts full and content with the week ahead. 

///// 

“Wake uuuuup.” Alex screamed. “The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I’m boooored.”

“Shut up Danvers, it’s way too early.” Maggie said throwing her a pillow. 

“Nooo don’t go back to sleep, I’m starving.” Alex said jumping on Maggie’s bed. 

“Geez Danvers, okay okay, I’m up!” The other girl replied stretching her arms. 

After getting dressed, to look presentable for breakfast, the pair stumbled through the halls of the hotel looking for somewhere to eat, and when they finally found it, Alex basically ate everything she saw. 

“Don’t forget to chew Danvers.” Maggie teased her. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault that you decided to wake up at 10AM, I’ve been up since 8AM waiting for you.” Alex replied while shoving a big piece of toast into her mouth. 

Maggie just laughed at her, she didn’t understand how she got so lucky to call this woman her friend. Friend. It annoyed her really, because she knew that she wanted more than that, but the thought of losing Alex scared the shit out of her. She couldn’t be left alone again, with nothing more than her work. Alex was everything to her, and the risk of getting into a relationship and it being over was too high of a price to pay. 

“Hey Maggie, are you listening to me?” Alex said taking her out of her trance. 

“Uhhh, yes?” 

“What was I saying?” Alex said smirking. 

Maggie looked at her with a small smile on her face, not knowing what to say. 

“Well, I’m gonna tell you again dumbass.” Alex said smacking her shoulder lightly. “I was thinking that we could leave at around 1PM, to you know get a shower, buy more snacks and everything we need for the road. We have a long day ahead of us! Seven hours of driving let’s goooo lesbians!” Alex finished quoting the video. 

Maggie burst out laughing, she couldn’t believe Alex had seen that video. 

“I didn’t know you liked memes Danvers.” 

“Nah Kara showed it to me, as a way of being supportive, but I thought it was pretty funny.” Alex replied. 

Maggie smiled, because of course Kara would show her something like that. It was cute really, how much she loved and supported Alex in every step of the way. Although her and Maggie had some disagreements, she was a good sister and no one could deny it. 

“Well let’s get moving, you wanna shower first Danvers or should I?” Maggie asked standing up. 

“Nah you go ahead, I’m gonna go call my sister, tell her that we’re okay.” She replied. 

“Okay then, see you in a bit.” 

///////

As Alex walked to the lobby she dialed her sister’s number, waiting for her to answer. 

“Alex! Hi how’s the trip going?” Kara greeted her excitedly. 

“Good morning, it’s going good. Maggie hasn’t really talked about her father so yeah I think she’s having a good time.” 

“And are you having a good time?” 

Alex blushed. “I don’t know Kara… I just like her so much, every time she says something I have the urgency of kissing her, and I honestly don’t think she feels the same way.” She finished. 

“Alex… I don’t know what to tell you, she seems like an amazing girl and you need to step up your game, I think she likes you back but it’s too afraid to admit it.” Kara replied. 

“Mmmm I don’t think so, well I have to go get a shower, say hi to everyone from me, bye I love you.” Alex said not wanting to talk about this suddenly. 

“Okay, talk to you later, love you too bye.” Kara replied hanging up the phone. 

Alex was frustrated. She knew this week was hard for Maggie, so she didn’t want to burden her with her feelings, when what she was going through was much more serious. What Maggie was dealing with was something that Alex could only sympathise with from the outside, and even though her father had thrown her out decades ago, wounds leave scars for life. The DEO agent was lost, all she wanted to do was to help this person she so desperately loved. Little did she know, she was already doing it. 

//////

When Maggie got to the room she jumped straight into the shower. She was so content with what was going on, that her father hadn’t even crossed her mind once during the first few hours of the morning. Truth be told, she didn’t even remember the last time she spent this particular week not crying over old wounds. Alex was such a good friend, that sometimes she got paranoid that she might scare her away with her problems. But the girl always came back for more, and Maggie didn’t understand why. Sometimes all she wanted to do was kiss her and to tell her how she really felt. But she always remembered that it was too risky, that it was safer to have a friend that you secretly loved than nothing at all. So she kept quiet, and when Alex kissed her she lied about her feelings. 

“Hey Maggie, I’m back.” Alex said entering the room, taking Maggie out of her thoughts. 

“Hi Danvers, I’ll be out in a minute.” Maggie replied quickly finishing her shower. When she got out, she realised that she left her clothes on her bed, instead of taking them with her into the toilet. Damn. She thought. After drying herself she made her way out of the small room while Alex was sitting on her bed looking out the window. 

“How was your sister?” Maggie asked. 

“Gay, FINE, fine, she was fine.” Alex replied looking at her blushing like there was no tomorrow. Maggie was right there, in just a towel, her toned muscles and her olive oil skin. “Uuuhhhmm, yeah, I’m gonna go jump in the shower now.” She finished running to the bathroom, trying to hide her blush from Maggie. 

After Alex left, Maggie quickly put on her clothes and got ready to start the new day, smiling softly at the way Alex behaved. Well at least she thinks I’m hot, she thought. 

They still had two more stops before making it to San Francisco, and Maggie couldn’t wait to be there celebrating Pride with her friend, this was the first time she went not really looking for a  
date. As long as Alex was there with her, she wouldn’t be able to look at other women, even if she tried. But she was also nervous because tension was high, and they were both aware of their feelings for each other, but neither was ready to take the next step. 

After Alex got out of the shower, she prepared for the day ahead and went to the store with Maggie to buy provisions for the road. Their next stop was Santa Barbara, where they would stay for two nights. 

This time Maggie was driving, and Alex was doing copilot duties. But Alex, as badass as she was, fell asleep two hours into the drive so Maggie drove with her thoughts for the most part. Everything came smoothly, the road wasn’t full and Maggie loved to drive anyway, it was something she could control. Every little movement the car did was hers and hers only, it was a strange but satisfying feeling. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Maggie teased Alex when she started opening her eyes.

“Mmmmmm what time is it?” Alex asked stretching her arms. 

“Like 5:30PM, we are almost there.” 

“Sorry. I’ve been a shitty copilot and slept more than half of the road.” Alex replied suddenly embarrassed.

“Don’t worry Danvers, it’s okay.” Maggie replied looking at Alex adorably. The DEO agent couldn’t be more cute even if she tried. 

“Well, what do you wanna do when we get there?” Alex said changing the topic. “We’ll have a few hours to kill before actually going to sleep.” 

“I’ve heard that Santa Barbara has amazing restaurants. Maybe we could go to one with a beautiful view of the sea, and just pass the time.” Maggie suggested. 

“That sounds like a great idea, plus I’m already hungry.” Alex replied reaching for her bag, taking out a chocolate chip cookies package. 

“I can’t believe you prefer those cookies over Oreos Danvers, you’re a lost cause.” Maggie said making a puking sound. 

“Well I have taste.” Alex said showing Maggie her mouth full of chewed cookies. 

Maggie started laughing. “Stop Danvers that’s disgusting.” 

///////

When they finally got to Santa Barbara the sun was starting to hide and the weather was nice. So they got settled in their room and made their way to the sea. Having decided to walk until they found a restaurant they liked. 

As they were walking in comforting silence, Maggie was the first one to break it. 

“I’ve been meaning to thank you Alex. This road trip has been a dream so far, you’re an amazing friend and I really hope you know that.” 

“There is no place I would rather be right now than right here with you. I love you Maggie, you’re also an amazing friend. Since you came into my life everything has started to make sense. You gave me the courage to come out, to be myself and that’s something I’m always going to be grateful for.” Alex replied sincerely. 

“Geez Danvers, you’re gonna make me cry.” Maggie said trying not to get too emotional, because that meant acknowledging her true feelings for the DEO agent. All she wanted to do was kiss her, while she was looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes. 

“It’s true though, so don’t thank me Maggie. I’m always going to be here for you.” Alex said getting close. 

Maggie looked at her battling with her thoughts. Do I kiss her? Does she want to kiss me? She was also getting closer now, they could feel each other’s hot breath. Their bodies became one, and Alex was leaning into Maggie’s mouth now. They both wanted it, this was it. 

“Look, there’s a restaurant that looks pretty good there.” Maggie said pointing at the first thing she saw trying to escape from what was about to happen.

“I- Uh yeah sure, let’s go there.” Alex said embarrassed. She had once again been rejected by the woman. She couldn’t take it anymore. All the mixed signals were confusing her. Maggie was about to kiss her back, but decided not to. Did I do anything wrong? She thought.  
It didn’t matter now. Maggie didn’t want her and she was forced to live with it. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Maggie repeated in her head. I can’t believe you just did that, she thought. Coward.

They had dinner at the restaurant Maggie pointed out. It was okay, they didn’t really talk much, both of them embarrassed by what had just happened.

After dinner they went straight to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and feelings were something not to discuss. Even they so desperately needed to be with each other in a deeper way. 

///////

The next day came and went like a meteor. They went to a museum, walked in the coast, had amazing food and lived in the moment. Even though they were both a little scared to talk about where they stood as friends, they were able to leave that behind for a while and have fun, so when the time came to leave for their next destination before San Francisco, they almost didn’t want to go.

But Monterey seemed like a very interesting place, and Pride was an even they didn’t want to miss for the world. So as Alex drove to their hotel in Monterey, Maggie wondered how things would be of they were actually dating. If Maggie had the guts to admit her feelings. It was up to her now, she was certain that Alex was done after pouring her heart out twice and being rejected both times. 

“I’m exhausted. I think I’m gonna head straight to bed when we get there.” Alex said trying to make conversation. 

“Yeah me too, we’re a pair of grandmas.” Maggie replied smiling. “What do you have planned for tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Well, I thought we could go to the Monterey Museum of Art in the morning and just chill out at the beach in the afternoon.” Alex replied. 

“That sounds amazing.” Maggie said holding back a smile. 

When they got there, it was pretty late so as expected they went straight to bed. Both of them battling with her feelings. 

Alex felt more embarrassed than anything else. She had been rejected twice by the woman, and couldn’t help but to feel like a failure all over again. She thought everything would be easier once she came out. That after being an out and proud lesbian things would just flow. But she was wrong, Maggie didn’t want her, or at least that’s what she thought. And even though she knew that the detective was probably never going to be her girlfriend, she couldn’t forget the woman. There was something about her, she just clicked with Alex. It was like they understood each other on a deeper level. 

For Maggie it was the opposite. She understood now that if she didn’t act on her feelings, Alex was going to slowly fade away from her life. Now she knew that all she needed to do was acknowledge what she was feeling, because even though she was terrified of losing her friend, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. And sooner or later she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. So after a lot of thinking, Maggie decided on telling her tomorrow, because even though the thought of rejection made her sick to her core, Alex deserved the truth. The woman prepared an entire road trip for her, and almost kissed her. She decided that it was better to be brave than to live in fear of the future. 

So that’s how they fell asleep, having a restless night battling with their insecurities. 

///////

The next morning when Maggie woke up, Alex was nowhere to be seen. Her bed was empty and the room was quiet. That’s when she saw the note.

Went for a run, be back soon - Alex. 

Well that gives me time to gather my thoughts before talking to her. Maggie thought. 

So that’s what she did. She calmly took a shower and carefully thought her words out. 

“Hi I’m back.” Alex said entering the room.

“Hi, how was your run?” Maggie replied.

“Good, refreshing. How are you?” 

“I’m good, I was gonna go look for food though, should I wait for you?” Maggie asked. 

“No go ahead.” Alex said.

“Okay, do you want anything?” Maggie asked looking for her wallet. 

“Uhhm yeah, sure, a coffee would be nice.”

“Got it.” Maggie said leaving the room. 

///////

As the day went by the tension between them only increased. Maggie got nervous by the second, and Alex didn’t understand why she was all quiet all of a sudden. 

Went they finally left the Art Museum, Maggie couldn’t keep quiet any longer. So as they were walking by the sea, she decided to finally pour her heart out to the other woman. 

“Alex, there’s something I have to tell you.” Maggie said breaking the silence. 

“O- okay.” Alex replied nervously. “Is it about the kiss? Because I’m really sorry it won’t happen again. I let myself go when I know you don’t like me that way, I shouldn’t have done that.” She rambled. 

“Alex calm down, please.” Maggie said touching her shoulder trying to comfort her. “I- I was so stupid, I don’t wanna lose you Alex, I can’t imagine my life without you in it. And I thought that being friends was safer than getting into a relationship that could end up with me alone all over again. But that’s no way to live, we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss and I really just, I- I wanna kiss you.” She finished. 

And then, their lips met in a tender kiss, right there in the middle of the beach. 

Alex couldn’t believe what was happening, did Maggie actually like her? Maybe she was just dreaming. 

“So… you’re saying you like me?” Alex asked nervously. 

“Yes Danvers, I like you… a lot.” Maggie said smiling brightly. 

“Well in that case… Maggie Sawyer, will you go out with me?” Alex asked.

“Yes you idiot of course I’ll go out with you.” Maggie replied kissing her once again. 

///////

And that’s how Maggie and Alex spend their first Pride together. 

Neither one of them could believe it, they were living their truth together, proudly loving one another.


End file.
